User talk:Ne0pets22
Attack articles for expansion characters Expansion characters do not get their own attack articles. Instead, use Template:Special2 on the character's expansion page. Thank you. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 18:44, 25 April 2009 (UTC) -Whoops, didn't know. sorry.Ne0pets22 Side/up/down/standard In attack articles, the direction of the move should not be capitalized. Thank you for your help. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 12:48, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Kaioken in English? Kaioken is a notable name and doesn't have a translation as far as I know. As for moving the article, everybody is familiar with "Kaioken". I've never even heard of a translation, so I doubt many people do either. DevonS 21:01, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Well at least redirect the old page. Its a dead clone just sitting there. And use the '"move" button in the future. And reply to messages in your own talk page.Ne0pets22 10:01, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Official Games' articles help wanted When I see and fixed the Super Mario Galaxy article, I got the idea to make Official Games articles so we can expand the Wiki, but I can't do it alone so I request to your help to aid me with this articles. Watch the Super Mario Galaxy article to see how to make them. Is not necesary to write the story or the gameplay on the article, but only the McLeodGaming and/or the SSF relation. The relation with the official game could be a character, the sprites, the moveset, a stage, an item, a trophy (this when the game is already released). All must been categorized on the Official Games category. This are the article I had planned, take a breath and make them in the moment you want, I won't force you: # Mario Bros. (arcade) # Super Mario Bros. # Super Mario World (game) (remember there is a stage called Super Mario World too so don't confuse the red links) # Super Mario Bros. 2 # Donkey Kong (arcade) # Donkey Kong Country # The Legend of Zelda # The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time # The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess # Kirby's Dream Land # Kirby's Adventure # Sonic the Hedgehog (game) # Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Sonic Adventure 2 # Sonic Battle # Mega Man X (game) # Mega Man 7 # Tales of Symphonia # Nakiri Dungeon: Tales of the World 3 # Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins # Wario Land 4 # Final Fantasy VII # Chrono Trigger # World of Warcraft # Kingdom Hearts # Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories # F-Zero # F-Zero GX # Kid Icarus Even this list is large it is still incomplete so there are more games we can add. '--Byllant 05:10, October 2, 2009 (UTC)' :If we're going to do this, can you make # A template # A project checklist page I'll start making the disambiguation pages. I don't have the time to make the actual game articles right now. Ne0pets22 05:17, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::We already have the template, use the Infobox Game. The checklist will be done once I finished the universes' articles, possibly. ::'--Byllant 05:44, October 2, 2009 (UTC)' :::Wait a sec. World of Warcraft? That's in SSF2? Ne0pets22 07:00, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Flash of Shadows When I went to see the message I left for TSON, I noticed you put a message saying that The Flash of the Shadows has been scrapped. So, does this mean that a new adventure mode will be created or it is being rewritten or what it is? I have just to know! :It means they're making a new one. Ne0pets22 02:01, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Good or not? Are you saying my ideas suck?A lot? :You need to follow the standard template for special move articles. Your ideas don't suck, They aren't ideas. It's very easy to tell you're using the brawl equivalents as a starting point for your descriptions. Unfortunately, SSF2 is not the same as Brawl. It is very likely that there will be changes. Information about the Special moves in Brawl is irrelevant and you need to work on your grammar. It would be awesome to get rid of all those red links though. And sign your posts with four tildes. Ne0pets22 09:09, October 3, 2009 (UTC) At least I already know the `template' since I was looking in the wiki.That`s why I didn`t put any because I`m a newbie here and besides,I have never tried one.Secondly,I never know SSF2 Information doesn`t have to be a bit similar to brawl.And third,reason why I suck at grammer because I live in Malaysia.I am very good in English and I always get A for my test.Bad thing is,all my subjects,except English,has to be in my Language country.But don`t worry,I prefer English more.If I have any mistakes,try to fix it ok?I`m begging because most of the time I have to study,do chores and LISTEN TO MY MOTHER`S ANGER!But don`t worry,I always come here to help and make this site Five Star Famous! Please forgive me.Yukimazan 09:25, October 3, 2009 (UTC)(How`s that sign post?) Oh and by the way,I tried to do that link,you know,the words with blue and red colours because I don`t understand a lot on how to do it.